Dimension Of The Soul
by QueenSara
Summary: Una misión que salio mal...Lucy y Happy ahora se encuentran en otra dimensión en donde buscaran la forma de regresar con la ayuda de un chico de ojos carmesí como la sangre.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Hola a todos parece que jamas llegare a terminar mis otras historias, pero bueno las ideas siguen fluyendo y esta historia me pareció buena idea aun que realmente me parece loco la pareja principal de la historia...pero bueno las oportunidades llegan.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **a sus respectivos dueños. La**

 **historia es mía claro**

* * *

Dimension of the soul

Prologo

En el reino de Fiore en una parte de algún lugar de Mongolia se encuentra un gremio llamado "Fairy Tail", aquí todos son considerados familia y en un rincón alejado de los demás se encuentra una cica de tez blanca, ojos color chocolate, de un hermoso color rubio es su cabello, nariz pequeña de buen cuerpo nadie lo niega una chica muy linda, su mirada está perdida en un nuevo libro que tiene a su mano. De repente la puerta es azotada, todos dirigen sus miradas hacia la puerta en donde se ve una silueta de un chico de cabellos rosados, quien ve a la rubia y corre directamente a ella.

-Hola Luce…-dijo el peli rosado, mientras que la rubia posa sus ojos sobre él.

-Hola Natsu-contesta la rubia

-Hagamos una misión-dice mientras hace una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje levemente

-Claro-le devuelve la sonrisa

Natsu camina al tablero de misiones observando con detenimiento, mientras que Lucy se queda sentada mirándolo, en eso una chica llega y se sienta a lado de ella, de pequeño cuerpo, cabello azul.

-Hola Lu-chan-habla animadamente

-Hola Levy-chan-sonríe la rubia

-Dime hasta cuando ocultaras que estás enamorada de Natsu-menciono la peli azul con una sonrisa picara

-d-de q-que hablas…-tartamudeo la rubia ocultando su sonrojo

-jeje…vamos Lu-chan…todos en el gremio sabemos que estas enamorada del…-volvió a mencionar la peli azul

-Eso es cierto…-Hablo una chica de pelo rojo quien apareció sentada a lado de las dos chicas

-Erza… ¿Cuándo...? Pues la verdad…yo no sé…-intento hablar con calma la chica rubia

En ese momento Natsu apareció sonriendo y mostrando enfrente de ella mostrando una hoja, en ese momento la rubio tomo el papel para poder ver el encargo se sorprendida de que fuera solo capturar a ladrones que han estado robando objetos antiguos.

-¿Qué te parece Luce?-Hablo feliz el peli rosa

-Vamos Luce nada puede salir mal…-Hablo Happy

-Me parece una buena idea-le devolvió una sonrisa la chica

-Bueno solo preparo mis cosas…ahora vengo…-dijo para salir por sus cosas

Así dejando a una Lucy muy feliz pero antes de poder parase, Levy la detuvo para sonreírle pícaramente.

-Lucy…deberías ya confesarle tus sentimientos a Natsu-Hablo la chica peli azul

-Pues…yo-intentaba hablar la chica

-Vamos Lucy tienes que decirle que sientes…o si no lo perderás…-Hablo Erza quien tenía una mirada seria.

Horas Después…

Enfrente de una biblioteca se encontraba el equipo de Natsu peleando con los ladrones quienes traían capucha sin dejar ver sus rostros, todo hasta ahora iba bien Erza ya había acabado con la mitad de ellos, Grey se encontraba a punto de terminas, mientras que Natsu hacia lo mimo destruir a algunos árboles al intentar quemar a los ladrones, suerte que estuvieran en un bosque…Lucy peleaba a lado de Cáncer mientras que ella usaba el rio de estrellas, parecía que todo iba a llegar a su fin cuando, pero en eso uno de ellos uso su magia para mandar a volar a los magos, los ladrones comenzaron a pararse y formar un circulo alrededor de uno de los magos quien sostenía un objeto de metal largo como bastón solo que este era cobre y estaba oxidado, además de tener algunos detalles.

Los cuatro magos intentaron llegar al sujeto pero los ladrones que lo rodeaban se los impedían, Natsu intentaba quemarlos pero uno de esos ladrones apago sus llamas así dándole un golpe haciendo que el Dragón Slayer fuera mandado a unos cuantos metros, Lucy al darse cuenta uso su rio de estrellas para sujetar al ladrón pero este tenía una fuerza impresionante, hacía que jalo a la maga celestial y haciendo que volara por el cielo y antes de caer Happy la logro agarrar.

-¡Happy! ¡Arigatou!-hablo la rubia

-Pesas mucho Luce-hablo el gato azul mientras se elevaba

-¡Yo no peso tanto!-se quejó la rubia y en ese momento logro ver como agarraban a sus amigos con cadenas. –Happy…llévame ceca de ellos…-hablo muy decidida

-¡Aye!-entonces el pequeño voló cerca de ellos quedando arriba de los ladrones

Mientras que los ladrones tenían encadenados a los tres magos, quienes intentaban romper las cadenas, pero en vano las cadenas hacían que la magia dejara de fluir, los ladrones volvieron a rodear al que tenía el bastón, formando un círculo alrededor de él.

-Happy…déjame caer-hablo la chica –Nada puede salir mal…Happy-

-¡Aye!...¡cuídate Luce!-dijo mientras soltaba a la rubia quien caía directamente en el ladrón del centro del círculo.

Los ladrones empezaron a mencionar unas palabras haciendo que cada uno brillara y así formaron un círculo de pura magia, en ese momento antes de poder seguir Lucy cayo de pie enfrente del ladrón que estaba en el medio agarrando el bastón, ambos empezaron a jalar del objeto.

-¡Deja estúpida!-hablo el ladrón jalando el objeto

-¡No!-hablo la rubia con una mirada decidida –lastimaste a mis amigos…así que no la soltare…por ellos…-hablo la rubia muy confiada, pero sus ojos caminaron a impresión pues entonces el sujeto sonrío maliciosamente.

-Entonces…vendrás con nosotros…-Hablo y en ese momento el circulo empezó a brillar.

Los tres magos quienes intentaban romper las cadenas para salvar a Lucy, mientras que Happy logro llegar a Lucy la agarro fuerte pero antes de salir de ahí una luz resplandeció haciendo que los ladrones desaparecieran, junto con Lucy y Happy.

-¡LUCY!¡HAPPY!-grito el Dragón Slayer

 _*Nada puede salir mal…*_

* * *

Gracias por leer espero continuar porque espero llegar al capitulo 1 en donde habrá nuevas cosas que dar por ahora se queda el prologo.

Esta historia es para celebrar el ultimo día de vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿En donde estoy?

Hola a todos esta historia me gusta ademas decidí traer el siguiente capitulo hace que disfrútenlo, pues no tardare en subir el siguiente.

 **Los personajes no son**

 **míos, la historia si es** **mía**

* * *

¿EN DONDE ESTOY?

-¡LUCY!¡HAPPY!-grito Natsu

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Dijo Grey en shock

-¡Hay que salvarlos!-dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a intentar percibir el olor de Lucy

-Tenemos que ir al gremio…-dijo Erza quien solo miraba

-¡No me iré! ¡Lucy!¡Happy!-volvía a gritar

-¡Natsu! Tenemos que regresar-dijo Erza

-Pero…ellos…-dijo con una voz nerviosa

-Necesitamos que el gremio nos ayude-dijo con seguridad

-Esta bien…-dijo Natsu al final

Hace que los tres caminaron hacia el gremio, esperando que ellos pudieran ayudarlos.

 _Mientras tanto_

Una pradera libre de árboles con un hermoso cielo despejado, el viento sopla ligeramente, todo está en calma mientras que en una parte se ve una silueta de alguien acostado en el pasto. Una chica de cabello rubio se encuentra inconsciente hasta que poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, mientras se acomoda para sentarse.

 _Diablos…me duele mi cabeza… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...será mejor que busque a los demás…_

Lucy se paró y empezó a ver a los lados en busca de alguien que la ayudara, así que empezó a caminar sin rumbo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que vio a los ladrones quien eran la causa de esto intento dar pasos a atrás pero al parecer ellos ya la habían descubierto así que unas cadenas salieron de la tierra agarrando las manos de Lucy al igual que sus pies dejándola inmóvil, así que caminaron hacia ella para solo sonreírle.

-Vaya…una maga celestial…-hablo uno de los encapuchados

-Suéltenme…o si no…mis compañeros vendrán y se arrepentirán…-hablo Lucy muy segura

-Hablas de esos magos que no pudieron vencernos….jaja ja-se reí mientras que los demás le siguieron la corriente

-Ya no los veras-hablo otra voz rara femenina quien caminaba hacia ella igual llevaba una capucha

-De que…hablas…ellos vendrán….-hablo un poco nerviosa

-jeje…y ¿Cómo?...tu estas en otra dimensión diferente a la de ellos…será imposible que vengan…jeje…estas atrapada jamás saldrás de esta dimensión…-hablo la mujer haciendo esto que a Lucy en shock. –Bien…mátenla…-hablo de nueva ella

-¡¿Qué?!-grito una Lucy muy asustada

-Si Medusa…-hablo uno de los hombres mientras sacaba una navaja

-¡SUELTENME! ¡NATSU!-grito desesperada por zafarse de las cadenas.

Y antes de que llegaran a acercarse a ella fueron derribados y así rompiendo las cadenas, dejando a la rubia un poco tranquila hace que dirigió su mirada y vio que era Happy quien los había golpeado con una vara, así que el gato azul se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien Luce?-hablo el gato azul

-Gracias Happy-le dio una sonrisa a su amigo. –Vámonos-ordeno la rubia mientras corría.

Mientras que salieron corriendo la mujer encapuchada solo sonrió para después destapar su cara con ojos ámbar, cabello de un café muy claro se reía.

-Vayan por ellos…y mátenlos-Ordeno y algunos salieron corriendo en su dirección.

Mientras tanto la rubia y el pequeño gato azul corrían mas rápido hasta que Happy diviso un bosque en el que ambos se adentraron despacio para caminar lentamente y ver a donde iban.

-Luce… ¿en dónde estamos? …tengo miedo…tengo hambre…quisiera estar comiendo un pescado ahora…-decía mientras se imaginaba a un pescado.

-Etto…como puedes tener hambre en esta situación…-hablo una Lucy muy confundida

Así que siguieron caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que Happy se quedó inmóvil de su lugar, al darse cuenta de esto Lucy vio hacia donde miraba su amigo y ahí se dio cuenta de que en una rama algo brillaba encima de una rama de un tronco así que le pidió a Happy que la subiera aun con algunas quejas de peso, una vez que agarro la cosa se quedó con la cara confundida, era una pulsera de plata con bonitos decorativos y en una parte decía "Gracias Maka"

-Luce…pesas…se rompen mis brazos…-decía el pequeño azul

-¿Yo no peso tanto!-grito la rubia

Y antes de poder bajar Happy la soltó haciendo que Lucy callera en al suelo de sentón y antes de poder quejarse quedo en shock por lo que vio enfrente de ella uno de esos encapuchados con una navaja enfrente de ella, cuando Happy se acercó se puso en medio para proteger a Lucy el solo sonrió ante todo y empuño su navaja hacia arriba y para después bajarla rápido, mientras que Lucy abrazo a Happy y ambos cerraron sus ojos. Pero después abrieron para ver porque no había pasado nada y se sorprendí que un chico enfrente de ella parece que había golpeado al hombre quien estaba en el suelo mirando con odio al chico, así que ambos empezaron a pelear mientras que la rubia se aferraba más Happy quien miraba con miedo. Una vez que la pelea acabo con el chico ganador mientras que el encapuchado quedo en el suelo tirado. Todo quedo en silencio y cuando el chico se dio la vuelta Lucy miro bien a su salvador moreno, cabello blanco como la nieve, alto, vestía con una playera blanca y encima una chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, ese color como sangre.

-Hola-hablo Happy –Gracias por salvarnos-

-No fue nada…acabas de…hablar…-hablo el chico con una voz ronca

-Si…¿acaso aquí no hablan los gatos?-dijo Happy

-N-no…-dijo el chico nervioso

-Etto…gracias…-dijo con una voz baja, el solo sonrió.

-Bueno adiós…-dijo y empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos

-Luce…creo que deberías seguirlo…-dijo Happy

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia

-Qué tal si el conoce a alguien que nos ayude a regresar-dijo Happy

-Tienes razón…vamos-menciono Lucy mientras intentaba alcanzar al chico

-¡Oye!...-lo empezó a llamar la rubia -¡Espera!

Antes de que pudiera responder la chica por accidente se tropezó con una piedra empujando al chico haciendo que los dos cayeran en un arbusto que iba de bajada, los dos rodaron por la baja. Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos vio enfrente de ella eso ojos como la sangre, al parecer ambos habían terminado Lucy debajo de él y el encima de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato sin saber que decir.

-Se gussstaaan-dijo Happy, mientras que Lucy lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Ese gato… ¿Qué dijo?-pregunto el albino

-N-nada…pero te podrás quitar-dijo Lucy apenada

-Perdón…-dijo el albino mientras se quitaba. –Discúlpate…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lucy

-Que te disculpes…fue tu culpa que nos hubiéramos caído-dijo el chico

-No me disculpare…fue un accidente se defendió

-Aun así discúlpate-dijo de nuevo el chico

-No…tu no me obligas-hablo Lucy haciendo un puchero

-¡Qué te disculpes tonta!-grito desesperado el albino

-¡No! ¡Discúlpate tú!-grito la rubia

-¡Yo! ¿¡Porque?!-grito el albino

-¡Porque se me da la gana que te disculpes!-decía la rubia mientras que ella lo mataba con la mirada

-Que torpe eres…-dijo el albino

-Me dijiste torpe….quien te crees…-dijo Lucy mientras se calmaba

-Además de torpe, sorda…-dijo el chico

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico le sonrió con una sonrisa, parecía un tiburón parecía que su sonrisa a pesar de ser distinta se veía hermosa más en él, entonces Lucy volteo a otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el albino

-N-nada….-dijo nerviosa

-Nos podrías decir en donde estamos-dijo Happy

-Están las afueras de Death City-respondió el albino

-No sé qué es eso-dijo Happy

-Etto…es una ciudad…donde se encuentra el señor de la muerte…-dijo el albino con algo de duda

-Pues…ni modo…Lucy…jamás saldremos de aquí-dijo Happy con un aura triste

-Tranquilo Happy…regresaremos…-dijo Lucy con una voz dulce

-¿Happy? Ese gato se llama Happy…Feliz…-hablo el albino

-Si je…-dijo la rubia nerviosa

-Pues no parece demasiado feliz-dijo mientras miraba al gato decaído

-Ya se repondrá…-dijo la rubia

-¿De dónde son?-preguntó el albino

-Pues somos de otra dimensión…-dijo Lucy

-…-el albino parecía no entender nada –Entonces síganme-

-¿A dónde?-cuestiono la rubia

-Si son de otro lado es mejor reportarlo-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-¡Espera!-mientras se encaminaba a lado del mientras cargaba a Happy quien seguía triste

-Ahora que quieres…-dio el albino mientras la miraba

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Lucy tímidamente

-Soul…me llamo Soul-dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo espero subir el siguiente capitulo muy pronto

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3 Death City

Hola a todos traigo un nuevo capitulo me inspire demasiado en este capitulo, espero y les guste, porque pienso que esta historia es hermosa mas por la nueva pareja que estaré formando.

 **Los personajes no son mios pero**

 **pronto lo seran**

 **por ahora difruten**

* * *

DEATH CITY

En la profundidad de una montaña varios guardias se dirigían adentro de él, se podría ver que al entrar a la montaña varias rocas filosas podían caer si no se tenía cuidado el camino era iluminado por luces que colgaban en las paredes llevando todos los guardias caminaban hasta adentrase más a la montaña hasta llegar al centro en el que se veía a una muchacha parada enfrente de una bola de cristal.

-¿Qué quieren?-su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Medusa…está listo hemos localizado Alan…-menciono uno de los guardias

-Entonces…solo hay que esperar que nadie nos vea para poder llegar a él…pero antes que paso con la chica y la rata azul…-hablo mientras se daba la vuelta

-Vera Medusa…no pudieron acabar con ella…surgió un problema...-menciono otro guardia

-¿Qué problema surgió?-Hablo seriamente Medusa

-Pues vera…un chico albino llego a salvarla…-hablo el guardia

-Albino…jeje…Soul Eater Evans…ya veo…-sonrió internamente.-Ahora la llevara al Shibusen…jeje…esos idiotas jamás me vencerán de nuevo…-

 _ **Mientras que en Mongolia**_

Todos en el gremio se encontraban festejando como siempre pues es Fairy Tail, otros platicaban tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto las puertas del gremio fueron azotadas dejando ver tres figuras desde la puerta, Natsu, Erza y Grey estaban jadeando por haber llegado corriendo al gremio, varios miembros los vieron confusos. Así que Natsu empezó a gritar.

-¡Ayuda!-mientras corría en dirección a el maestro.-Viejo hay problemas…-

-¡Lucy…ha desaparecido junto a Happy!-grito Erza

El gremio quedo en blanco algunos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia

-¿Cómo que desapareció? Ella fue con ustedes a una misión al igual que Happy…-Dijo Macao

-Es nuestra culpa…si los hubieras vigilado ellos…no hubieran…-intento contener las lágrimas el peli rosa

-Al parecer esos ladrones no eran de aquí…ellos viajaron a otra dimensión según parece…pero no contábamos que Happy y Lucy estuvieran cerca de ellos…no me lo perdonare…-menciono con un semblante Titania

-¿Qué haremos viejo?-pregunto Natsu quien tenía la vista en el suelo

-Necesitamos rescatar a Lu-chan-hablo Levy quien parecía decidida

-Por ahora…necesitamos investigar el lugar en donde desaparecieron y ahí determinaremos como salvarlos-menciono el maestro para luego pararse.-Hay que encontrarlos-

-Natsu-nii…tranquilo los encontraremos…-le dijo Romeo

-Pobre Lucy-san…no puedo imaginarme en donde esta-hablo Wendy intentando no llorara por su amiga

-No te preocupes Wendy…ella sabe cuidarse igual sola…además esta con ella Happy…-intento animarla Charle

-Tienes razón…ellos estarán bien…ellos confían en que iremos por ellos…así que en vez de quedarnos aquí vamos al lugar e investiguemos…-Hablo Lissana

-Bien llévanos al lugar….-Hablo el maestro

-Yo los llevare-Hablo Natsu

-Bien guanos Natsu-hablo Romeo

Todo el gremio siguió a Natsu en busca de respuestas algunos se quedaron por si llegaban misiones, Natsu intento contenerse las ganas de llorar, ya había perdido a Igneel pero ahora parecía que la vida quería quitarle a sus dos mejores amigos a sus nakamas…él no lo permitiría.

-Los encontrare-susurro el peli rosa.

 _ **Mientras en las afueras de Death City**_

Una vez que Soul los guio fuera del bosque espeso vieron una moto así que Soul fue el primero en subirse a él, para luego indicar que la rubia se subiera igual pero ellos no sabían que hacer así que se quedaron por unos minutos parados, una vez que convenció a Lucy de subir, esta se puso colorada por abrazarlo de la cintura pero por el temor de caer lo hizo. Una vez que entraran a la ciudad Lucy y Happy quien iba en medio de los dos, quedaron sorprendidos, era una hermosa ciudad pero parecía que a todos les gustaba mucho el tema de calaveras o de brujas pudo ver que en el centro de la ciudad había escaleras que llevaban a un edificio cuando paro la moto bajo de ella para ayudarla, claro que ella se negó, mientras ella se bajaba tropezó y para no caer agarro el brazo de Soul haciendo que cayeran los dos, ella encima y Soul abajo cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se podía notar la tensión entre los dos, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca del uno del otro.

-Se gusssstan-Hablo Happy apareciendo en medio de los dos

-¡Eso no es cierto gato!-grito una Lucy ruborizada

-Eh…podrías pararte…-dijo Soul con algo de molestia en su voz

-P-Perdón…-intento disculparse mientras que miraba a otra parte

-Oye…deberías hacer ejercicio…pesas-hablo Soul, y en un momento ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunto molesto

-¡Yo no estoy gorda!-grito enojada la Heartafilia

-Ves Lucy hasta él dice que estas gorda-hablo el pequeño gato azul haciendo reír a Soul

-¡Cállate Happy!-grito la rubia

-Bueno…creo que es mejor avanzar no creen…-dicho eso comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¿Q-que?...pero si son muchas escaleras-hablo la rubia nerviosa

-Algún problema con eso…tal vez así bajes de peso…-dicho eso siguió caminando

-¡Que no estoy gorda!-volvió a gritar la rubia, para luego suspirar y seguirlo

El primero en llegar a la cima fue Soul para luego voltearse y ver a la rubia tirada a tres escaleras de la cima, esto hizo reír al albino, mientras que en su hombro izquierdo un pequeño felino azul se recostaba en él.

-Vamos rubiecita sub, o es que ya te cansaste…así jamás bajaras de peso jaja-dijo el albino mientras se burlaba de ella

-¡Cállate idiota!-grito la rubia quien intentaba pararse

Una vez que llego a la cima se dejó caer al suelo, para luego descansar pero la paz no la pudo conseguir porque al parecer un Soul se había parado enfrente de ella

-Párate-ordeno el albino, pero ella negó con la cabeza.-Párate-volvió a ordenar

-Estoy cansada…quiero tomar una ducha-hablo la rubia aun en el suelo

-Párate…si quieres volver a tu hogar-hablo de nuevo el albino

Él tenía razón así que de mala gana se paró intentando no perder el equilibrio, una vez parada el albino le sonrió mostrando su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía que por alguna extraña razón hiciera que Lucy se ruborizara, así que el albino se adentró de las instalaciones mientras era seguido por Lucy y Happy en brazos de la rubia.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto la Heartafilia

-Este es una academia en donde se entrenan armas y técnicos-contesto el albino

Mientras más caminaban varias miradas eran posadas en la rubio quien sentía muchos nervioso pero ella debía seguir, intentando no llamarla la atención quiso seguirle el paso al albino pero era inútil, seamos realistas rubia con una falda que le llega hasta los muslos nadie la notaria, en un intento de ocultarse de la mirada de los pervertidos se tropezó pero antes de caer unos brazos la agarraron, mira arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos color sangre

-Ten más cuidado-dijo Soul mientras seguía caminando

Una vez que volvió a seguirle el paso pudo ver mejor los salones y los pasillos algunos no parecían notar su presencia, hasta que Soul paro haciendo que la distraída rubia chocara con su espalda

-P-Perdón-articulo la Heartafilia

Una vez que entraron a una puerta Lucy y Happy veían la estructura del pasillo que no tenía fin para ellos al parecer al llegar al final era un cuarto con nubes y un azul cielo y un espejo en medio de la habitación pero lo que sorprendió a los dos es que en el cuarto hubiera cruces en el suelo eso si era muy raro.

-Bien espera aquí…voy a marcar-hablo el albino, dejando a una Lucy confundida

Happy y Lucy observaron como Soul escribía un numero en el espejo para luego separarse de él, el espejo empezó a hacer un sonido y empezó a visualizar una imagen que se hacía cada vez más visible, para luego aclarase y dejar ver a un sujeto parecía vestido de negro con una máscara de calavera y unos guantes muy pero muy grandes.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-hablo animadamente el sujeto con una voz infantil

-Hola Shinigami-sama-su voz se volvió mas ronca que antes u su semblante se volvió triste

-Vaya quien es la chica hermosa a tu lado-halo el Shinigami

-Hola-contesto la rubia

-Ah ella es una chica que encontré por ahí, necesita nuestra ayuda…-dijo seriamente el albino

-Ya veo-se volvió silencioso el lugar.- ¿Cómo la podremos ayudar señorita?-pregunto aun con esa voz infantil

-Etto…necesito regresar a casa…-hablo tímidamente la Heartafilia.

-¡A poco no sabe cómo regresar a casa sola!-grito emocionado el señor de la muerte

-¡C-Claro que s-si!-hablo tartamudeando

-¡ja jaja…entonces porque pides ayuda!-empezó a reírse

-Verdad Lucy…no sabes cómo volver a casa ja jaja -empezó hablar el gato azul

-¡Cállate Happy!-grito molesta.-¡Tú tampoco sabes regresar!-contradijo la rubia

-Ella viene de otra dimensión-hablo fríamente Soul y solo eso hizo que el del espejo dejara de reír al igual que la rubia y el gato, otra vez el silencio.

-Ya veo…entonces de dónde eres chica-hablo seriamente el del espejo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar se escuchó un grito desde el pasillo dejando ver a cinco personas caminar por ahí, cuando logro ver bien a las personas noto a un chico que vestía traje formal, tez blanca ojos color dorado, cabello negro, con tres líneas del lado izquierdo. Una chica alta, cabello rubio ojos azules, pantalón ajustado y un top rojo dejando ver su estómago con un sombrero, a su lado otra chica rubia pero cabello corta, vestía lo mismo que la otra solo que ella llevaba un short. Un chico de cabello azul, pantalón blanco playera sin mangas negra y con una cicatriz de estrella, a su lado una chica de cabello negro amarado en una coleta vestida estilo ninja.

-¡Hola! ¡Ya llego su gran ore-sama!-grito el peli azul, pero se detuvo al ver al albino se quedó callado

-Etto chica…-el del espejo llamo a la rubia

-Yo vengo de Mongolia, somos del gremio Fairy Tail-dijo la rubia

-¿Fairy Tail?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-Fairy Tail es un gremio donde se reúnen magos con el objetivo de ayudar a las personas a cambio de dinero, pero igual es un lugar en donde todos somos familia, ayudamos igual a las personas por que estamos para ayudarlos-hablo Happy animadamente mostrando su marca

-¿Qué eres tú? De seguro una rata verdad-hablo el peli azul, dejando a Happy en blanco

-¡Que te pasa soy un gato!-grito Happy

-Bueno el caso es que teníamos una misión de capturar a unos ladrones pero al parecer empezó a salir mal, intente quitarles el artefacto pero al parecer eso hizo que nos trajeran aquí.-dijo Lucy

-Lo que pedimos es…regresar a nuestra casa…el gremio ha de estar preocupado Lucy…y Natsu…-dijo el pequeño gato azul.-Lucy quiero estar con Natsu-mientras abrazaba a Lucy

-Lo se Happy…igual yo…-dijo la rubia con una semblante triste

Todos los que estaban ahí miraban triste la escena, Soul los veía pero no demostraba ningún sentimiento por ellos, eran extraños, pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarlos

-Sabes chica…te ayudare a regresar a tu hogar…por ahora debes encontrar un lugar donde encontrar un lugar donde dormir…-hablo el Shinigami

-Entiendo…-hablo Lucy

-Bueno por ahora estarás aquí no me presente soy el señor de la muerte-hablo animadamente el del espejo

Esto dejo a una Lucy y Happy con escalofríos, no parecía digamos al señor de la muerte este parecía tener la actitud de un niño, poco a poco Happy y Lucy se fueron calmando.

-Bueno ya conoces a Soul…-mientras señala al so dicho

-Claro que ya lo conocí…-Hablo sarcásticamente la rubia

-Hola perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Death de Kid hijo del señor de la muerte-dejando a una Lucy confundida porque realmente no se parecían en nada

-Hola mi nombre es Elizabeth Thompson y ella es mi hermana Patty-hablo la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡YO SOY BLACK STAR! ¡EL DIOS DE ESTE LUGAR! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Y AHORA TU ERES UNO MAS QUE ME DEBERA ALABAR!-grito histéricamente el peli azul, sacándole una gotita en sus cabezas a todos

-Yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-se presentó la chica de cabello negro sonriendo

-Hola a todos…yo soy Lucy Heartafilia, y mi compañero es Happy-hablo sonriendo la rubia

-Bueno Lucy-chan es mejor que te retires a buscar un lugar a donde dormir igual puedes dormir aquí-hablo sonriente el señor de la muerte

-Claro pero le importaría si antes Happy y yo saliéramos a pasear un rato para pensarlo-hablo la rubia

-Claro que pueden-hablo sonriente, mientras que Happy y Lucy se retiraban pero antes de eso Happy se paró y dio vuelta.

-Pero sabe la responsable de esto tiene un nombre horrible….hablo Happy

-Hablas de esta tal…Medusa…-dejando con esto a todos sorprendidos.-Ella intento matarnos realmente- y dicho eso ambos salieron

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio a lo dicho por la chica Medusa, ese nombre de la bruja que causo mal a todos, Soul cerro su puño con fuerza todos bajaron su cabeza para que sus pensamientos fueran aguardados por la tristeza, incluso el señor de la muerte guardo silencio.

-Ellos…fueron traídos por Medusa así que es mejor tenerlos vigilados mientras buscamos la forma de regresarlos a casa…-hablo seriamente el señor de la muerte.

.Entendemos padre…-Hablo Kid

-Vaya…Soul…es extraño que estés aquí rara vez te veo-hablo secamente Black

-A ti que te importa-dicho eso salió del cuarto

-Black Star…no lo molestes-lo reprendió Liz

-Tsk-

Mientras tanto Soul caminaba por los pasillos tranquilo, en su mente pasaban terribles momentos de lo pasado, ahora sabía que ella estaba viva y esta vez no la dejaría escapar, sin darse cuenta llego afuera del Shibusen en donde estaba Happy y Lucy mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, para cuando se dio cuenta vio que ambos parecían deprimidos.

-Lucy…extraño el gremio-hablo con tristeza el gato, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de la rubia

-Lo se Happy…extraño a todos…han de estar preocupados…-hablo secamente Lucy

-Lucy crees que podamos regresar al gremio…quiero hacer misiones con Erza, Gray y Natsu…-dijo intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, en eso Lucy lo abraza mas

-Tranquilo Happy ellos nos están buscando…además gracias por no dejarme sola…volveremos con ellos-dijo la rubia decidida

-Gracias Lucy…además tus eres mi nakama no te dejaría sola-sonrió el gato

-Demos lo mejor de nosotros para regresar con ellos Happy-hablo alegremente la rubia

-¡AYE!-grito fuertemente el gato azul

Soul que miraba a distancio sonrió por ver a los amigos felices y decididos en regresar a su hogar.

-Oigan ustedes-hablo el albino, haciendo que ellos lo miraran.-Bueno Etto…si no tienen donde quedarse pueden venir conmigo…-hablo nervioso, pero cuando él hablaba así.

Los dos se vieron pero no tenían lugar a donde ir así que se acercaron más al albino y darle una sonrisa de parte de cada uno

-Claro nos gustaría ir contigo-Hablo tiernamente la rubia, mientras que Soul se sentía feliz por aceptar su invitación, pero se preguntaba ¿porque lo hacía?

-Entonces vamos- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ser seguido por la rubia con el neko en sus brazos, una vez llegando abajo subió el albino primero para después subirse la rubia, pero esta vez no estaba nerviosa y abrazo al albino para no caer durante el viaje. Y así ambos se fueron por las calles que empezaban a oscurecer, hasta llegar a un edificio una vez dentro del departamento Soul los dejo pasar para poder ver que el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, caminado hasta llegar a la mitad de él.

-Tu dormirás en mi habitación-hablo el chico albino.

-Pero yo no tengo…-hablo tímidamente la rubia

-Tranquila te prestare ropa…es vieja ya casi no la uso pero servirá- hablo el albino mientras entraba a su habitación para traer ropa, una vez que se la dio a la chica le dijo que igual podía tomarse una ducha en el baño, aun nerviosa asintió y se metió al baño, dejando al gato en el sillón dormido.

Soul entro a la cocina para tomas agua él se preguntaba porque hacia esto…hace tiempo que dejo de ser así…pero porque ¿siempre que ella sonreía se sentía feliz? Esta sensación era nueva para el ¿Por qué? Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón para relajarse hoy fue un día muy raro miro a su lado derecho para ver al gato dormir cómodamente sacándole una sonrisa acaricio tranquilamente su pelaje, cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se abrió se encontró con una rubia con ropa grande pero le tapaba lo suficiente.

-Gracias por la ropa-agradeció la Heartafilia para luego tomar en sus brazos al gato y meterse al cuarto

Una vez solo saco una cobija debajo del sillón pero antes se metió al baño para relajarse con el agua una vez cambiado, salió del baño caminando tranquilo paso enfrente de una habitación cerrada con seguro,Soul se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta

-Si ella se entera que traje a una chica me mataría-susurro el albino para luego caminar hacia la sala y acostarse en el sillón y caer finalmente dormido.

* * *

Aqui acaba este capitulo pronto traere mas capitulo e intentare de que sean largos por que me agrada mucho esta historia siento que esta llena de sentimiento.

Me despido es todo por este dia.


	4. Chapter 4 Shibusen

Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo pero luego la inspiración se me iba y todavía los exámenes, por suerte acabaron ya y es hora de seguir escribiendo

 **Los personajes no son**

 **míos** **pero esta historia**

 **si.**

* * *

SHIBUSEN

Los rayos del sol tocaron la ciudad Death City muy temprano para levantarse dentro del departamento de un joven albino predomina el silencio en todo el sitio, en el sillón se observa una silueta del pobre chico durmiendo pacíficamente, se escucha la puerta abrirse de una habitación de donde sale una chica rubia junto a un gato en sus brazos empieza a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sal para ver al chico dormir plácidamente en el sillón esto hizo que la rubia sonriera esta agradecida por que le diera un lugar para dormir así que camino hasta la cocina y empezó a revisar todos los lugares posibles, había poca comida la chica suspiro al parecer este chico no se cuidaba lo único que encontró fue pan y mermelada así que empezó a tostar el pan, coloco agua sobre la estufa. Minutos después la rubia salió con una bandeja con tostadas y dos cafés listos para el desayuno dejo esto sobre la mesa, para volver a ver al chico que dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón, la chica se agacho hasta estar a la estatura de su cara al parecer había algo que le daba curiosidad después de unos momentos la rubia se para para despertar al chica que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta ver la sonrisa de la rubia parada enfrente de él, con un poco de cansancio se sentó en el sillón para poder ver más a la joven que tenía enfrente.

-Está listo el desayuno-dijo alegremente la chica, dejando al albino sorprendido

-¿Hiciste el desayuno?-Pregunto el avino para recibir un si como respuesta, sin dudarlo empezó a desayunar

-Sabes…creo que te hace falta comida…-dijo la rubia

-Lo se…peo siempre estoy haciendo misiones, así que por eso no compro mucho…-dijo el albino dando una mordida a su pan

-¿Misiones?-pregunto la rubia confundida

Cuando el albino iba a explicar fijo su mirada en algo raro en la chica enfrente de ella se encontraba una cosa blanca, nariz puntiaguda de color naranja, eso llamo mucho su atención así que paro para ver más de cerca a esa cosa empezó a acercarse a él, en un movimiento el pequeño salto sobra la cabeza del albino haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera enfrente de la rubia haciendo que los dos cayeran, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate ambos sujetos se miraban muy nerviosos el albino no podía dejar de mirarla en aquella postura era muy comprometedora, hasta que el albino puso una cara en blanca para caer a lado de la rubia quejándose del dolor

-¡Duele! ¡Ay!-se quejaba el chico agarrándose sus partes nobles

-¡Pervertido!-dijo la rubia con un sonrojo notable

-¡No fue culpa mía!-dijo el albino.- ¡Fue esa cosa!-señalo a l pequeña cosa

-¿Qué? … ¡Mi Plue no tiene la culpa de que seas pervertido!-dijo la rubia reprendiéndolo mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño, para irse caminando por el pasillo, dejando al chico en el suelo confuso u adolorido.

 _ **Horas Después**_

En la calle se encontraba un albino caminado mientras que detrás de, él una chica rubia caminaba detrás de el con una mirada enoja, a su lado iba una gato volando asustando a las personas que pasaban, por lo que parecía habían discutido pues no se habían hablado desde el incidente.

-Oye Luce, ¿Cuándo dejaras de estar molesta con el chico?-cuestiono Happy

-Cuando se disculpe por lo que hizo-contesto Lucy enojada

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Fue esa cosa del demonio quien me hizo perder el equilibrio!-se defendió el albino.

-¡Él no es una cosa, es Plue!- grito la rubia

-¡Eso no importa esa cosa tiene la culpa!-volvió a decir el albino

-¡No culpes a Plue por tus actos!-volvió a gritar la rubia

-Como digas-dijo el albino para caminar más rápido y dejar a la rubia atrás

Aun enojada Lucy lo siguió aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba enojada como pudo haberle dicho cosa del demonio a su pequeño Plue, aun así ella debía comportarse este era un mundo extraño así que ella dependía de los sujetos raros que la ayudarían a regresar con Happy. Aun le entristecía hace poco que habían dejado Mongolia y Lucy ya extrañaba su casa, al gremio, no era fácil, pero la rubia se preguntaba como Happy tomaría todo esto, por lo que había visto Happy no estaba tan preocupado por eso, eso hacia feliz a Lucy no estaba sola..

Llegaron al edificio y ahí fue cuando se complicaron las cosas ella empezó a subir las escalera por lo visto el chico de ojos color sangre había tomado gran ventaja, el albino ya se encontraba a punto de llegar a la mitad de las escaleras, mientras que ella no había subido ni un escalón por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, Happy quien se encontraba ya a la mitad del camino dejando a la rubia sola. Poco a poco Lucy empezó a subir las escaleras llevo media hora para subir la mitad de escalera que había cuando se dio cuenta casi le da un infarto, resignada siguió subiendo las escaleras para después de media hora ella ya se encontraba en la cima dejándose caer de rodillas para respirar con dificultad.

-Hola Lucy-se escuchó la voz del felino

-Happy… ¿Dónde está el chico?...-pregunto una Lucy cansada

-Ah él se fue hace media hora de aquí, como tardabas en subir dijo que lo alcanzáramos en la sala de ayer-contesto el felino, dejando a una Lucy sorprendida para luego suspirar resignada, era de esperarse estaban enojados.

-Bueno…vamos…-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie para encaminarse dentro del edifico siendo seguida por el felino

Caminaron por el pasillo al parecer no había nadie, Lucy pensaba que de seguro estarían en clases así que siguió caminando un poco más tranquila, aun con nervios de encontrarse a alguien y que le hicieran algo, aun así camino hasta llegar a la sala y ahí entro para seguir el pasillo muy despacio observo bien la estructura dándole un poco de nerviosismo, cuando llego a la sala pudo ver al albino y los chicos de ayer que hablaban, parecía que el ambiente estaba muy tenso esto incomodo a la rubia intentando que no la notaran intento irse pero fue tarde cuando escucho su nombre

-Lucy-chan-hablo el señor de la muerte, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella poniéndola más tensa, en eso el albino vuelve a mirar al señor de la muerte para con unos ojos de indiferencia hacia la rubia.-Hemos decidido que durante la investigación te quedaras en Death City para ver en que podemos ayudarte, por ahora no te preocupes mientras investiguemos el paradero de todo este embrollo

-¿Qué?…-se quedó pensando la rubia era u poco de tiempo pero haría lo necesario para volver con sus amigos.-Esta bien-sonrió la rubia

-Por ahora que estarás con nosotros mi hijo te mostrara Shibusen-hablo animadamente el señor de la muerte

-¿Qué es Shibusen?-pregunto el felino azul

Esa pregunto hizo a todos sacar una gotita detrás de su nuca, dejando confundidos a solo dos que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, en eso Tsubaki se acercó a ellos dos con una sonrisa poniéndolos algo nerviosos.

-Hola… ¿Si quieres te puedo mostrar Shibusen?-pregunto amistosamente la peli negra, poniendo en duda a una rubia quien no sabía que decir, aun así con miedo asintió, haciendo que la peli negra sonriera.- Bueno sigue- indico la chica mientras iba avanzando siendo seguida por la rubia y un gato azul, saliendo del lugar todos conservaron el silencio por un rato más.

En el pasillo caminaba la peli negra siendo seguida por una rubia y un gato a paso lento, la rubia con duda se acercó más a ella siendo seguida por su amigo felino

-Amm… ¿Qué es Shibusen?-cuestiono Lucy

-Shibusen es una Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami, que deben estudiar día a día para llegar a graduarse como Técnicos de Guadaña Mortal y Filo Demoníaco, capaces de dar sentencias de muerte a humanos que se han desviado del buen camino a los que les llamamos kishin-explico Tsubaki

-Entonces es como una escuela normal de clases ¿no?-hablo el felino mientras volaba a lado de la chica de cabellera negra

-Se podría decir así-menciono la pelinegra, para luego mirara a la rubia con una sonrisa.-Aquí hay dos tipos de personas en el Shibusen separadas por los nombres Técnicos y Armas Demoniacas-

-¿Armas Demoniacas?-pregunto el gato confundido

-Veras Armas Demoníacas son personas con la habilidad de transformarse en distintas armas. Capaces de entrar en armonía con los Técnicos para cumplir distintos objetivos.

-¿Quieres decir que las personas de aquí puede transformarse enarmas?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Sí, podemos cambiar nuestro cuerpo, por ejemplo yo soy un arma, al igual que Soul-dijo Tsubaki

-¿Soul es un arma?-pregunto la rubia

-Sí, todos aquí podemos tener distintas formar de transformarnos en varios tipos de armas-contesto la pelinegra

-¿Y que son Técnicos? –volvió a cuestionar el felino

-Son personas poseedoras de una Longitud de Onda del alma y capaces de realizar una Resonancia de Almas con las Armas Demoníacas

-¿Resonancia de almas? ¡Esto me confunde!-chillo el gato azul

-jaja ay Happy…-dijo la rubia con una gotita en su nuca

-Jaja tranquilo pequeño ya entenderás -sonrió la pelinegra.- La Resonancia de Almas también llamada Sinfonía del Alma, es una habilidad utilizada por Técnicos y Armas en conjunto en la cual sincronizan la Longitud de Onda de sus almas.

-Suena difícil de hacer-dijo Lucy siendo apoyada por el felino quien descansaba en los brazos de la rubia

-No lo es, la verdad te confundirás al principio peo es fácil, para lograr la Resonancia de Almas sincronizaremos nuestras ondas para volvernos uno con el otro, el resultado de esto las armas incrementaran una nueva forma para poder llevar a cabo la misión.

-¿Cómo que misión?-Pregunto Lucy

-Sigue-dijo Tsubaki mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguida por una rubia.- Este instituto fue fundado por Shinigami-sama, que se construyó para que el Kishin no volviera a despertar, él fue una de las Death Scythe y para que las Armas Demoníacas entrenen para ser Death Scythe, con ayuda de un Técnico y eviten las creaciones de nuevos kishin-dijo Tsubaki

-Esto es confuso-dijo Lucy

-Tranquila…por lo tanto vamos a comer, te he estado hablando de Shibusen y de seguro has de tener hambre, vamos a la cafetería-menciono la pelinegra

-Claro…-dijo Lucy mientras la seguía

Después de un rato y haberse sentado a comer, Lucy ordeno un ensalada, mientras que el felino ordeno pescado dejando a una Tsubaki feliz con una bebida después Lucy volvió a preguntar más sobre el tema, en el que Tsubaki accedió nuevamente.

-¿Qué es un Kishin? Por lo que veo toda esta escuela a fue para evitar a ese kishin…pero por que le tiene tanto miedo…-hablo la rubia mientras veía a la pelinegra

-Pues veras un Kishin seres creados como resultado final de ingerir una cantidad importante de almas humanas. Cualquiera que consiga este rango tendrá tanto poder como el de un Dios de la muerte. Las personas o armas demoníacas que consumen almas puras cambian de comportamiento perdiendo la razón y aumentando su agresividad-dijo Tsubaki

-Entonces ya veo su finalidad quieren evitar que los Kishin acaben con este mundo ¿verdad?-dijo Happy dejando a una Lucy sorprendida

-Exacto…bueno que les parece salir un rato a fuera del Shibusen-dijo la pelinegra sutilmente, aceptando un si por parte de las personas enfrente d ella

Empezaron a caminar mientras hablaban animadamente de otras cosas hasta llegar afuera fue donde Lucy tuvo la curiosidad de preguntar algo que dejaba en duda

-Por cierto Tsubaki-chan… ¿Por qué hay muchas escaleras para llegar hasta aquí?-pregunto Lucy

-Pues para que los alumnos tengan un reto al llegar aquí y poder fortalecer su resistencia, ya te acostumbraras-contesto Tsubaki

-Lucy esto haya que bajes de peso-dijo el gato en la intención de fastidiar a la rubia, quien solo lo miraba con un aura asesino

-¡Cállate gato!-dijo una Lucy enfurecida mientras perseguía al gato quien intentaba alejarse de ella

-¡Aléjate Lucy! ¡Déjame!-gritaba el gato intentando huir, esta escena hizo que Tsubaki empezara a reír.

Durante la persecución ambos llegaron cerca de las escaleras la rubia en su furia intento alcanzar al gato saltando pero al fallar callo en un escalón pisando mal, sintió su peso irse para atrás, en ese momento lleno la angustia a la maga celestial así que cerro sus ojos en espera del impacto, en cambio sintió algo que la rodeaba, algo frio pero se sentía cálido a la vez, abrió sus ojos temerosa para poder a Tsubaki quien la miraba preocupada , cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a salvo miro su cuerpo en donde para su sorpresa una cadena la sujetaba así que dirigió su mirada de donde venía y cuando vio se sorprendió mucho, la cadena venia de la coleta de Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki…-susurró la rubia, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado en un cálido abrazo por parte de la pelinegra

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-pregunto la pelinegra con un tono de preocupación

-Claro…gracias…-dijo la rubia.-Pero… ¿Tu cabello es…?-intento articular la rubia

-Jeje como te había dicho soy un arma y puedo hacer que mi cuerpo se vulva arma…-dijo la pelinegra.- Bueno hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas jeje, que te parece si somos amigas

-¿Amigas?-susurro Lucy, paso un momento de silencio.-Claro-sonrió Lucy

-¡TSUBAKI!-s escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que voltearan y vieran a un chico de cabello celeste acercándose.-¡TU GRAN DIOS! ¡OSEA YO! ¡HE ENCONTRADO UNA MISON QUE ES DIGNA DE NOSOTROS! ¡APURATE PARA QUE PUEDAS VER MI GRANDEZA EN ESTA MISION Y VEA QUE SOY CAPAZ DE SUPERRR A LOS DIOSES! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –en ese momento el chico fijo su vista en la rubia y en Happy-Vaya…porque no vienes con nosotros Luigi ¡Y VEAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER! ¡TIENES SUERTE DE ESTAR ANTE MÍ! ¡JAJAJA!-dijo el chico mientras reía histéricamente, haciendo que los tres sudaran por la nuca-si quieres puedes llevar a esa cosa voladora-dijo mientras señalaba a Happy quien quedo en blanco

-¡YO SOY UN GATO QUE NO LO VES!-dijo el gato soltando algunas lágrimas-¡Que cruel eres!

-Está bien voy-dijo la pelinegra quien empezaba a caminar hacia el chico

-¿Él es tu Técnico?-pregunto Lucy

-Sí, je es un buen técnico-dijo mientras dejaba a una Lucy sin poder creer que un chico como el fuera el técnico de Tsubaki quien tenía un carácter diferente al del chico.-Adiós-dijo la pelinegra para luego irse con l chico de cabello celeste

Entonces Lucy se encamino para sentarse y poder ver la tarde era hermoso ver la tarde, esto hizo que recordara su hogar, amigos, el gremio y a Natsu…cuando poso su mirada al cielo vio el sol, desde que llego le ha tenido miedo al sol quien tenía una mirada siniestra, para luego dejar caer un suspiro y poder ver a Happy quien igual veía el atardecer, esto saco a Lucy una sonrisa eso le hacía recordar que no estaba sola en este mundo.

* * *

Aqui acaba este capitulo, espero subirlo próximamente.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelacion

Bueno si me he tardado mi tiempo en subir este capitulo, pero la flojera me ha ganado y a veces mi imaginacion ya no da, pero les aseguro que termino esta historia

 **Los personajes no son mios pero**

 **pronto lo seran**

 **por ahora difruten**

* * *

REVELACION

La chica rubia se encontraba aun mirando la tarde algo hermoso para ella, sin duda, pero aun así esto le recordaba a su hogar, su gremio, amigos, su departamento el cual no ha pagado renta aun, y sin olvidar a su peli rosa favorito, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo azulado quien la había acompañado hasta aquí se había echado sobre su cabeza pues al parecer estaba cansado de volar todo el día, la maga estelar lo toma para cargarlo y mirarlo con una sonrisa dándose vuelta. En eso escucha voces que salían de las instalaciones.

—¿Kid iremos a la misión hoy? Mejor mañana ¡Por favor!

La chica rubia levanta su vista para encontrarse con dos chicas de cabello rubia, una de cabello corto y la otra lo tenía largo, ambas vestían igual, mientras que en medio de ellas se encontraba un chico vestido de traje y su cabello de la mitad tenía tres rayas.

—Les dije que iremos hoy, mañana regresamos. Así que no se quejen.

En eso Liz la que tenía el cabello largo se percata de la maga de espíritus estelares así que la mira algo confundida, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa y desvié la mirada intentado no llamar su atención.

—¿Pasa algo Liz?

Cuestiona el chico de cabello negro al ver que una de sus armas se detiene.

—Mira esa chica

La señala, así provocando que esta se siga poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

Pregunto confuso el chico.

—Parece que no lo entendiste bien Kid, es la chica que trajo Soul. Démosle la bienvenida no les parece.

—Pero la misión… — el chico se detiene al ver que de su compañera emana un aura oscura mientras que Patty se ríe—. Claro podemos hacer mañana la misión no hay problema jaja

Liz con una sonrisa de da vuelta para encaminarse a la rubia, dejando con el alma colgada al chico de pelo negro quien solo suspiraba.

—Hola.

Hablar con una voz suave Liz, haciendo que la chica estelar la mirara nerviosa abrazando fuerte a su compañero alado.

—H-hola

Contesta algo nerviosa la chica.

—Con que tú eres Lucy

Se acerca a ella mientras la rodea con su brazo.

—S-si je

Comienzan a acercarse Patty junto con su técnico quienes miran la escena.

—Pero que linda eres je

—No creo eso

En ese momento Kid mira con rostro impresionado, mientras que Patty ríe como loca. Liz se coloca detrás de la rubia empezando a tocar sus pechos provocando que suelte al felino despertándolo de golpe.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! Lucy es mala

Lloriqueaba el felino en el suelo.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, veo que estas bien proporcionada. Me imagino que has de conseguir muchas cosas

—¡¿Eh?! — con un fuerte sonrojo mientras intentaba librarse de las manos de Liz—. ¡No! ¡Déjame!

—Liz basta

La rubia deja de jugar para mirarlo con cara de aburrimiento a su técnico.

—Eres aburrido Kid.

—Jaja onee-chan es graciosa

Lucy quien se encontraba en el suelo abrazándose sus piernas, lloriqueando levemente a lado del felino.

—Lucy es mala

Seguía llorando el gato azul mientras la apuntaba, para después recibir una queja de la rubia.

—¡Cállate no fue culpa mía!

Las dos armas se paran enfrente de ella para tomarla de cada brazo, dejando algo confundida a la rubia, mientras que el chico tomaba en brazos al gato quien seguía llorando.

—Ahora acompáñanos.

Dicho esto, ambas jalaron a la rubia con ellas empezando a dejar la institución.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde me llevan?!

Chillaba Lucy.

—Tranquila toda ira bien.

—¡Eso no suena convincente! ¡AYUDA!

 _ **Magnolia**_

El gremio estaba demasiado ocupado desde la desaparición de la rubia al igual que muchos en el gremio tampoco podían dejar de hacer trabajo esto en parte molesto al chico peli rosa, quien exigía que buscaran a Lucy siendo en pocas veces calmado por Titania. En esto Juvia se encontraba en la barra del gremio junto con Mirajane.

—Esto será el destino…

Habla débilmente la chica de cabello azul quien tenía una mirada en sus manos, llamando la atención de Mirajane.

—¿Pasa algo Juvia?

—Todo le pasa a Juvia.

Su respuesta deja confundida más a la albina.

—¿Y eso es?

Juvia alza la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Finalmente mi rival de amor se ha ido — ríe con maldad para después posar su vista sobre Gray quien se encontraba hablando con Elfman—. ¡Finalmente podre conquistar a mi Gray-sama!

Esto causa una leve sonrisa en la albina al ver a la chica obsesionada en el amor, en eso llega Natsu a la barra desanimado dejándose caer, llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

—Natsu, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunta la albina intentado crear tema de conversación.

—No.

Contesta secamente el chico dejando algo desanimadas a las chicas. En eso llega Gray a la barra igual con el mismo animo mientras mantenía sus ojos en el suelo, en eso Juvia se acerca a el con corazones en sus ojos emocionada.

—¡Oh Gray-sama! Como siempre hermoso

Adulaba la chica, aun siendo ignorada por el mago de hielo quien seguía teniendo su vista en el suelo, pasaban los minutos y Juvia seguía rogando por que le diera una oportunidad.

—Juvia…

Intentaba llamar el chico de hielo.

—Gray-sama puede que no sea este el momento, pero quisiera que fuéramos a cenar y tal vez al parque, o a ver una película, muchas cosas que pueda hacer con mi Gray-sama.

—Juvia…

Volvió a llamas el chico aun sin respuesta de la chica quien seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Debemos aprovechar que mi rival del amor no está, así para consolidar nuestro amor Gray-sama vamos a divertí…

–¡JUVIA!

Se escuchó el llamado del chico de hielo, dejando callada a la maga de agua como a todo el gremio.

—¿Gray-sama?

Pregunta algo confundida la chica.

–Cállate de una buena vez, que no entiendes que Lucy no está y tú quieres divertirte en momentos como estos. Que no entiendes que no te amo y jamás lo hare, eres un estorbo.

La chica de agua al escuchar esto siente como su corazón da vuelto, así que baja la mirada intentando razonar las palabras que había escuchado para darse vuelta y salir corriendo del gremio, ganándose algunas miradas de lastima. En eso Gray recibe un golpe dejándolo caer al suelo llamando la atención del gremio.

—¡Oye!

Para de hablar al ver que lo toma del cuello.

—Que no entiendes que es tener sentimientos, ella te entrega su corazón, en vez de decírselo cruelmente debiste decirlo con suavidad el haz lastimado idiota.

Lo suelta para encaminarse detrás de la maga de agua dejando al gremio algo impresionado.

—Natsu…

Susurra levemente la chica albina quien se encontraba detrás de la barra.

El mago de fuego sale del gremio para ver a todos los lados en busca de la maga de agua en cuanto siente su frente húmeda, se lleva su mano empezando a sentir gotas hacer del suelo, no pasa mucho en el cual el cielo se torne gris y azote una lluvia fuerte. Baja la vista pensando en que solo alguien puede hacer esto, comienza a olfatear para después percibir el olor de la maga y salir en su búsqueda. Sale del Magnolia dirigiéndose al bosque a cada paso que daba parece que la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más, suspira levemente al llegar a un árbol en el cual se puede ver una figura retrancada en un árbol abrazándose a sí misma, no tarda en reconocerla el mago de fuego quienes acerca a ella. La observa parado sintiendo la lluvia caer mientras la chica de agua seguía con la mirada baja sollozando, alza su mirada para ver al mago de fuego con lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento.

Habla con una voz quebradiza, dejando algo impresionado al mago de fuego quien se sienta enfrente de ella.

—¿Por qué?

Cuestiona el mago de fuego.

—Lucy-san está perdida y yo…hablado de divertirme he lastimado al gremio

Vuelve a sollozar la chica, para después sentir una mano en su cabeza.

—No llores, nada es culpa tuya, ese cabeza de hielo no sabe lo que dice.

–Pero… — lo mira con ojos cristalinos—. ¿Lucy-san?

El mago de fuego baja la mirada por unos momentos para ver de nuevo la maga y extender su mano.

—Ayúdanos a buscarla Juvia

La maga de agua sonríe levemente para extender su mano hacia el mago de fue quien la ayuda a levantarse.

—Juvia hará su mayor esfuerzo, pero…

Su voz suena algo quebradiza.

–Ese idiota ya se retractará.

Sonríe le mago provocando una leve sonrisa a la maga.

—Natsu-san debo preguntar algo.

—Claro

Nerviosa lo mira.

—Me contaría como fue que desapareció Lucy-san

Esto provoca que el mago de fuego deje de sonreír para bajar sus miradas al suelo por unos segundos, alza su vista y asiente para contarle cada detalle a Juvia de como paso y de cómo se siento al perderla. La maga de agua lo escuchaba atentamente mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo, estuvieron así por un par de horas. En eso la maga de agua piensa por unos momentos hasta que se levanta de golpe mientras la lluvia comenzaba a parar levemente.

—He escuchado una historia similar a ese portal

Esto llama la atención del mago de fuego levantándose y tomarla de los abrazos

—¿En dónde?

Pregunto angustiado el mago, para recibir una sonrisa de la maga de agua.

—Sígame, el pueblo queda un poco lejos pero posiblemente nos ayuden.

Natsu asiente, para después seguir a la chica por el bosque.

 _ **Death City**_

Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo, el sol ya se había ocultado hace una hora. El chico albino con ojos cerrados caminaba algo aburrido pensaba irse a su departamento para descansar, ser la Death Sythe de la muerte era algo arduo pero desde hace tiempo él no se sentía si, detiene su paso para dirigir su vista a una de las ventanas que estaba a su lado izquierdo, observa la luna quien ríe.

 _ **No entendí bien pero aun así me gusto ¿Quieres ser mi compañero?**_

En su mente vagaban esas palabras que una vez alguien le dijo, baja su vista al suelo pensativo para seguir caminando por el pasillo, pasando unos minutos escucha gritos por el lugar así que alza su vista para encontrarse con Black Star y Tsubaki quienes se encontraban caminando, típico de chico de cabello celeste hacer desorden. Los tres detiene su paso para quedar enfrente del uno del otro.

—Soul…

Susurra Tsubaki.

—¿Han visto a Lucy?

Pregunta el albino, para recibir una mirada del chico de cabello celeste.

—¡Oh! ¿Para qué? No me digas que para…

Es interrumpido de golpe por el albino con voz de molestia.

—Ella se está quedando conmigo así que me voy a casa, ¿Dónde está?

Contesta de mala gana.

—Hace una hora que estaba afuera cerca de las escaleras.

—Gracias.

Contesta secamente para seguir caminando, a la vez que se iba el chico de cabello celeste seguía parado mientras veía el suelo y hacia su mano puño intentando contener su ira, su arma quien lo observaba con la misma expresión en su rostro.

—Hasta cuando Soul…

Habla en un susurro quebradizo.

El chico albino sale para poder encontrarse con la rubia, pero este se queda con una expresión ilegible en su rostro al ver que nadie está aquí, camina un poco esperando ver a la chica por alguna parte, pero al ver que nadie esta deja escapar un suspiro de desesperación así que se sienta en las escaleras para ver las estrellas algo cansado. En eso recibe un mensaje, saca su teléfono de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje impresionándose por ver de quien es, pasan unos minutos.

–¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Se queja el albino quien comienza a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, pasan unos minutos para encaminarse a su motocicleta subirse y ponerse en marcha a la caída del hijo de la muerte.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado mucho la historia asi que espero verlos la proxima vez.


	6. Chapter 6 Una Noche

_**Los personajes no son míos, pero**_

 _ **pronto lo**_ ** _serán_**

 _ **por ahora** **disfruten.**_

* * *

Una noche

En una mansión grande desde afuera se llegan a escuchar risas provenientes de aquel lugar, lo cual indica que hay diversión. Dentro se encuentras dos hermanas gemelas colocando vestidos hermosos de cualquier tipo cortos, largos en cierta forma primaverales. En lo que una chica igual rubia se encuentra sentada algo incomoda por la forma en que es recibida en esa casa ya había pasado tres horas y no entendía nada del lugar, en cambio Happy se acomodó rápido, demasiado diría ella. El pequeño gato se encontraba acostado en uno de los cojines de la estancia durmiendo plácidamente llevando puesto un pequeño gorrito negro acompañado de un listón azul. En cierta forma ahora estaba tranquila ya no había nada de qué preocuparse de ahora en casa.

Te ves algo nerviosa.

Hablo una voz masculina proveniente de uno de los pasillos principales de aquella casa con una bandeja de comida, de esta manera pasa su vista con una leve sonrisa intentando simular.

No, estoy bien.

No lo parece, pero no seguiré preguntando.

Dentro de sí misma agradeció la simpleza de aquel chico, por lo que vuelve a poner atención a las dos chicas que aún seguían emocionadas con aquellos vestidos.

Vamos ten y póntelo

Se acerco Patty a la rubia que seguía sentada, mientras que esta tomaba la prenda en sus manos notando que era un vestido blanco, negando con la cabeza al principio ya que no fue de mucha ayuda puesto que de un momento a otra Liz la hermana mayor ya la estaba arrastrando a uno de los cuartos para cambiarla a la fuerza. Y a su vez esta pataleaba con algunas lágrimas, sin saber que le haría dejando a Kid sintiendo piedad por ella lo cual es lo contrario a Patty quien solo reía.

Oye Kid acaso no es graciosa mucho la chica nueva.

Tienes razón, pero sigo sin entender de donde viene realmente.

El chico de cabello negro estiro su mano derecha para tomar uno de los bocadillos que había traído con tranquilidad, pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar algunos gritos desde donde estaban las chicas, sin duda ella estaba sufriendo. En eso el pequeño gato abre sus ojos con algo de cansancio empezando a estirarse llamando la atención de los dos que aún se encontraban. La gemela menor fue la primera en acercarse al pequeño con una sonrisa y este a su vez sonríe ante su presencia, así que pasa su vista por el lugar en busca de la maga, pero al no verla se acerca volando hacia el chico quien parecía serio y posicionarse a un lado de él mirándolo fijamente como el contrario hacia lo mismo.

¿Dónde está Lucy?

Pregunto llevando una de sus patitas a su mentón.

No te preocupes ahora esta con Liz probándose la ropa que han comprado el día de hoy.

Siendo sincero no quería decirle que ahora ella era una de las muñecas de prueba de su compañera, con solo imaginarlo le daban estremecimientos, puesto que el, una vez estuvo en el lugar de la rubia.

Eso suena muy aburrido, pero con solo pensarlo se me antoja un pescado.

Hablo el pequeño gato en un tono ambicioso dejando caer un poco de baba imaginándose un jugoso pescado.

No te apetece que haga uno.

Propuso el joven con una leve sonrisa, ya que le parecía tierna la forma que lo menciona a el gato azul.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Por favor!

Alzo sus patitas hacia el chico con ojos cristalinos de la emoción, nadie le había ofrecido hacerle pescado, claro sin contar en las misiones que había hecho con anterioridad. ¿Qué sabor tendrían los pescados de esta dimensión? ¿Serán deliciosos? Sin duda quería probar un pescado.

Entonces este será especial porque yo mismo lo hare.

Sin más que decir se levantó con un gran orgullo el joven Shinigami en camino a la cocina, para ahora dejar a Patty quien en todo el rato había prestado atención a la conversación, pero en cierta forma el gato no sentía algo bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba entre los brazos de aquella chica quien parecía que lo estaba asfixiando, y este a su vez quería liberarse arañándola levemente.

¡Gatito! ¡Gatito! ¡Eres tan suave!

Ríe con emoción Patty al poder abrazar al gato, el cual no sentía la misma emoción.

¡Ayuda! ¡Me aplasta!

Su suerte parecía estar de su lado, ya que logro zafarse de los brazos de aquella chica para elevarse en el aire y mirar algo nerviosa como esta intentaba alcanzarlo empezando a saltar, así que comienza a volar por la estancia siendo seguido. Atemorizado de ser alcanzado, no se da cuenta que a su vez ella también empieza a tirar unas cuantas cosas en el trayecto, tanto como Happy hace lo mismo al tirar cuadros colgados en las paredes blancas. Sin darse cuenta esta se lanza a él atrapándolo de sus patitas traseras haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio y caiga cerca de una planta, sin contar que destruyeron la maseta. Sin perder tiempo comienza a alzar vuelo otra vez, aun con la chica colgando de sus patitas lo cual les hacía gracia a ambos, no parecía tan malo. Ambos empezaron a dar vueltas ya que ahora ambos estaban en el aire por lo menos cerca del techo, sucios empezaban a caminar por las paredes y techo, riéndose sin parar. Lo que parecía una tortura para el pequeño se convirtió en un parque de diversiones, sin darse cuenta siguieron así por 10 minutos más hasta que al fin lograron agotar un poco de su energía, sin duda tenían hambre. Una vez llenos podrían seguir jugando.

En eso llega a la estancia el chico de cabello negro con una bandeja de plata en su mano el cual contenía un jugoso pescado dorado.

Aquí está el pescado…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que ante su vista podía ver que la estancia parecía haber pasado un huracana, ya que había huellas de patas de gato y zapatos de tierra por todos lados hasta en el techo, masetas rotas, mesas, cuadros tirados. Y sin duda una Patty muy feliz rompiendo los sillones y sacando lo de adentro, tanto como el gato arañando las paredes con sus garras.

¡NOOOOO!

Suelta un grito de los mil demonios soltando la bandeja, provocando que se llegue a escuchar por lo menos a tres calles, dejándose caer al suelo acurrucándose a sí mismo y lloriqueando, murmurando cosas inentendibles a los dos presentes quienes se habían sorprendido por el grito y miraban aquel chico.

¡PESCADO!

Grita con emoción aquel felino para dejar de rasguñar las paredes y acercarse a la bandeja tomando el pescado y darle una mordida, mientras que Patty se tira al suelo pare carcajear como si no hubiera un mañana. En ese momento Liz aparece en la estancia corriendo debido a lo que había escuchado, para solo mirar algo atónita el espectáculo, todo roto, no había orden, un gato comiendo pescado, Patty destrozando el sofá, su técnico llorando nuevamente en un aura de depresión. Detrás de la gemela mayor se acerca Lucy algo nerviosa y quedar con la boca abierta por lo que veía.

No te preocupes esto es normal. Así es Kid.

Sin duda no llegaba a entender cómo el hijo del rey de la muerte se comportará de una forma tan patética, sin duda esto era obra de Happy, maldiciéndolo internamente era lo único que podía hacer.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se escucha otra voz masculina en el lugar algo ronca, así los presentes voltean de donde proviene para poder una cabellera blanca y dejar que el silencio comience a inundar el silencio por un momento.

Soul que bueno que nos quieras acompañar en esta noche.

Hablo algo sarcástica Liz quien se cruzaba de brazos manteniendo una mirada desafiante sobre él, sin duda este lo ignoro completamente mientras veía el desastre, sin duda ya sabía quién había causado todo esto. Kid se levanta lentamente para verlo y acercarse a él, en tanto Liz lleva a Lucy para que vuelva a cambiarse.

Quiero que me expliquen porque se los llevaron de esa forma

Claro, creímos que sería divertido mostrarle un poco el lugar.

¿Sin decirme? Vaya eso sí que me divirtió —desvía un poco su mirada molesta para volver a verlo—. He estado buscándolos por más de 4 horas y sin duda los tienes aquí divirtiéndote.

El felino se queda mirando la escena sin duda estaba molesto, tanto como la hermana menor se había quedado callada, lo cual no entendía el motivo.

Entiendo que te moleste…

¡Me encabrona!

Cálmate…

¿Por qué? Tú has sido el que ha causado esto, al menos avísame y no los tenga que estar buscando, si no fuera por tu padre me daría lo mismo si se perdieran.

Justamente en ese momento Lucy escucha la plática tanto como Liz quien adquiere una mirada de disgusto, el joven Shinigami había notado la presencia de las dos por lo que no quería que siguiera esta pelea.

Si es el caso dime ¿Por qué se encontraban solos? —aguarda silencio por uno segundos—. Si están a tu cuidado deberías estar más pendientes de ellos, que hubiera pasado si los hubiera encontrado otro tipo de personas con otras intenciones.

Me da lo mismo, hasta que Shinigami-sama de ordenes de qué hacer con ellos me dará lo mismo, solo se quedaran conmigo. —observa fijamente a la chica quien se encontraba detrás de la gemela mayor—. Tu vámonos.

Dicho esto, se da media vuelta para salir de la casa con un silencio incomodo, sin querer que este se disgustara más comenzó a seguirlo sin olvidar a el felino tomándolo entre sus brazos, ladea su cabeza para ver a las personas quienes le dedican una leve sonrisa a ambos. Ya una vez fuera de la casa pasa su vista en busca del albino lo cual no tarda mucho, ya que este se encontraba sentado en su motocicleta manteniendo su cabeza baja, temerosa se acerca.

Súbete.

Habla algo cortante y duro en forma de orden, lo cual la rubia no desobedece. Se sube en silencio colocando sus manos en a los lados de aquella motocicleta, ya que sentía que si lo tocaba solo lograría enojarlo más. Así fue el viaje al departamento del albino en el cual nadie cruzo ninguna palabra. Una vez llegado al departamento los tres el albino se va directamente por un pasillo siendo seguido por la rubia.

Esta será la habitación de los dos.

El tono que usaba era de desánimo, aunque Lucy quisiera decir algo no podía el miedo la comía por dentro. Sin nada más que decir este camina en dirección a la sala de estar, el silencio era tan incomodo que se adentró al cuarto para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Lucy…

No te preocupes, es hora de que ambos vayamos a dormir.

El felino se quedó en silencio tal vez sería buena idea si dormía un tanto, ya que este día había sido algo confuso. El cuarto no era grande ni pequeño sin duda se podía notar que era del albino ropa tirada se podía notar, la rubia toma asiendo en la cama algo cómoda para dejar es capar un leve suspiro sin duda ahora podían descansar del día agitado.

¿Crees que algún día regresemos a casa?

Pregunto el pequeño acompañante, llamando la atención de la rubia quien solo voltea a verlo dejando mostrar una leve sonrisa. Estira su brazo derecho a la mejilla del gato acariciando suavemente, en una forma de darle algo de confianza.

No te preocupes volveremos a casa, mientras que tú y yo estemos juntos.

Sin duda ella misma no sabía cuándo llegaría ese día, pero no quería desanimar al pequeño. Por lo que lo lleva a sus brazos en un abrazo cálido por uno segundos mientras que esta se recuesta lentamente en la cama con el mayor cuidado. Mantiene su mirada en el techo con una mirada tristeza dedicándose a acariciar al felino entre sus brazos, pero de igual forma que podía hacer ella ahora, sin duda no podía llegar a acostumbrase a este mundo personas que se convierten en armas, el hijo de la muerte, tantas cosas raras. Poco a poco sentía la respiración de Happy calmarse, sin duda ya estaba dormido, lo cual era bueno.

Quiero volver a casa…

Se da vuelta su lado izquierdo y poder mirar la noche asomándose por la ventana, la luna era tan rara con esa sonrisa causándole escalofríos, sintiéndose observada pero igual asombrada por aquella noche. Ahora solo estaba para contemplar el lugar. Solo era una noche, la primera que pasaría en aquel lugar, ella no podía ignorar este sentimiento de culpa de que ahora la persona que los alojaba estaba molesta.

Que linda noche.

Lentamente logra taparse con la cobija y no pasar la noche con fría, ya también era tiempo de que durmiera sin duda le esperaba un día cansado, poco a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta empezar a soñar.

 _En la sala de estar._

El albino se encontraba acostado en el sillón el cual para su suerte era cómodo, sin duda no podía dormir ya que su vista se posicionaba en el techo, odiaba pelear con sus amigos de esa forma, pero que podía hacer el enojo que tenía en sí mismo no se le podía quitar. Desde el inicio no sabía que habitación debía darle a la chica y el gato, quizás…

No.

El solo quería que se fuera y seguir viviendo su vida tal y como.

Ella es solo una molestia.

* * *

Ya tenia tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, así que me di mi tiempo para darle un chequeo.

Solo espero intentar actualizarla pronto.


End file.
